I remember now
by EmmaTook
Summary: Camelot est attaché à son roi. Mais un roi faible, c'est un royaume faible. Arthur est ramené à Camelot, blessé, après avoir gagné la bataille des Montagnes Blanches. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il a tout oublié. Merlin doit tout faire pour que son maître retrouve la mémoire, c'est sans compter sur un Arthur des plus purs qui semble vouloir compromettre la prophétie originelle. M/A
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **_C'est une fic que je dédie à Rhoda. Pas que je la connaisse, ni que ce soit son anniversaire, simplement parce qu'elle me suit depuis un petit moment déjà, et que ma dernière fic n'avait pas fini comme elle le désirait. La prophétie est brisée, Arthur n'est pas mort pendant la bataille, seulement Mordred y a laissé la vie. Cependant, le roi est grièvement blessé. On le ramène à Camelot. Il ne sait pas pour la magie de Merlin. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelles fanfiction !_

* * *

**I remember now.**

-Posez-le ici ! Prenez garde à ce que la tête ne reçoive aucun choc supplémentaire ! Voilà, laissez-nous à présent. Vous également, ma reine, il vous faut vous reposer, je m'occuperais du roi avec grand soin.

Tout le château était sur le qui-vive. Ils faisaient comme si de rien était, mais chaque servante, chaque chevalier, chaque écuyer, tendait discrètement l'oreille et murmurait à son voisin afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se tramait derrière leur dos. Eux, les gens du peuple, un peu oubliés, néanmoins inquiets de l'état de leur souverain. Ils avaient eu vent que le roi Arthur était de retour à Camelot, grièvement blessé, en vie toutefois, et cela les rassurait. Ils avaient patienté, le souffle court, leurs poitrines se soulevant lentement, à l'unisson, n'entendant seulement que les échos d'une guerre sanglante et monstrueuse. Ils avaient craint que ce ne fût la fin, oui, ils y avaient songé, un triste instant, en éteignant leur chandelle et plongeant leur chambre dans le noir, que le roi aurait pu être mort. Qu'auraient-ils fait, si ça avait été le cas ? La panique se serait répandue, traître, elle se serait infiltrée dans chaque cœur, et aurait rendu folle toute une population. Si le roi était touché, irrémédiablement, le peuple l'était. Ils attendaient donc, les yeux levés en direction de la cité blanche, l'espoir au creux des mains, une réponse, une annonce, une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Quelque chose qui chasserait ce doute un peu contraignant et qui remettrait le temps en marche, histoire que la Terre tourne à nouveau.

A l'intérieur du château, Merlin courait en tous sens. La peur était comme une ceinture qui le serrait un peu plus chaque minute. Il ne connaissait aucun moyen pour s'en défaire, hormis le réveil d'Arthur. Il essayait de ne pas y penser en se concentrant sur les plantes que Gaïus lui avait demandé de ramener. Ainsi, il ne se sentait pas inutile. Perdu dans ses songes, il ne voyait pas les sujets qui se pavanaient dans les couloirs, parfois il les  
bousculait et repartait en quatrième vitesse sans se préoccuper de l'état de celui qu'il avait fait tomber. Non, il avait beau essayer, seul Arthur demeurait roi dans son esprit. [i]_Pour changer[/i]_, ricana-t-il intérieurement. Il entra en trombe dans le laboratoire du vieux médecin, et ne s'embêta pas à chercher les ingrédients, sa magie s'en chargea pour lui. Récupérant le tout, il se remit à courir à travers le château. Une fois devant la porte royale, il ne frappa pas, qui lui répondrait de toute façon ? En un dérapage maîtrisé, il arriva au niveau du médecin, lui donna sa récolte et se précipita au chevet d'Arthur. Il se saisit d'une de ses mains, jeta un regard à Gaïus qui lui tournait le dos, et embrassa longuement cette main trop pâle. Il tenta de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur, d'allumer un petit feu rassurant dans l'obscurité où Arthur devait marcher.

Tout avait été si vite. Il avait vaincu les Saxons, le dragon blanc, et ce sous sa forme de vieux sorcier. Arthur l'avait vu, il l'avait fixé, ses grands yeux bleus ouverts au possible. Merlin l'avait regardé également, ce petit roi éreinté criant « pour l'amour de Camelot » avant de se jeter dans la gueule béante du loup. Heureusement, Merlin était arrivé à temps. Arrivé à temps pour empêcher Mordred de tuer Arthur. Arrivé à temps pour voir le jeune druide s'effondrer, offrir un dernier sourire. Arrivé à temps pour entendre la colère de Morgane qui fit dégringoler une avalanche de grosses roches dont une assomma Arthur. Puis elle était partie, honteuse et dévorée par la rage, avec déjà une vengeance naissant dans son esprit troublé. Merlin s'était rué aux côtés de son ami et l'avait appelé. Longuement. Fort. Désespérément. Comme un fou. Il l'avait insulté, il l'avait pleuré, avec la triste conviction que tout était fini, que, finalement, il était arrivé trop tard, qu'il avait été fou de penser que tout était sauf. Finalement, il avait vu cet éclair bleu entre deux paupières mi-closes, et l'espoir avait reparu. Des chevaliers l'avaient rejoint. Et ils en étaient là, à attendre la voix de leur souverain, message porteur d'un espoir universel.

Ce fut au bout d'une longue journée que les souffles purent être lâchés en toute sérénité. La nuit était tombée sur le royaume, le recouvrant de ses grandes ailes noir corbeau ponctuées de points scintillants, le berçant de murmures, de promesses, de mythes et de destins. Merlin s'était assoupi, Gaïus s'en était allé après avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Avant de tirer la porte, il avait confié à Merlin qu'il était certain qu'Arthur se réveillerait, il ne pouvait néanmoins pas assurer ce qui restait du roi d'avant la bataille. Merlin n'avait pas saisi. Il s'était donc endormi. Avec la main d'Arthur dans la sienne, et sa joue posée délicatement dessus. Il était plongé dans un rêve sombre où il n'y voyait rien, se contentant de ressentir toutes les douleurs du monde. Il était impuissant, il se sentait rongé de l'intérieur par des centaines de vermines, ses mains étaient attachées et des ombres s'agitaient devant ses paupières fermées. Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, effrayé. Son cœur battait la chamade de sorte qu'il posa une main sur sa poitrine agitée afin qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Après s'être calmé, il laissa tomber son regard sur le visage royal.

Coupé. Le souffle coupé. Un instant de doute. Un autre de joie. Un élan, une vague. Des picotements qui démarrent du cœur et qui courent dans chaque membre avant de s'estomper, comme s'ils s'étaient évaporés. Le sourire de Merlin mourut. Il tentait de le maintenir sur ses lèvres, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il retombait, irrévocablement. Les yeux d'Arthur s'étaient ouverts. Tout aurait pu être bonheur et joie s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur étrange peinte de peur, non, d'effroi. Le roi se redressa et voulut s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Merlin. Il tomba à la renverse sur le carrelage glacé de sa chambre. Merlin sursauta, se leva rapidement de sa chaise, fit le tour du lit en trois pas et rejoignit son ami, recroquevillé dans un coin de mur. Ses cheveux en bataille, sa respiration sifflante, ses mains tremblantes, et surtout ses yeux terrifiés. Merlin ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé ? Il tendit une main à Arthur.

-Arthur… Sire, de quoi avez-vous peur ? demanda Merlin d'une voix douce.

Son roi le dévisagea.

-Je ne vous connais pas, laissez-moi tranquille, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Ramenez-moi chez moi… Dehors… Je ne sais pas. Je…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent davantage, si cela était encore possible. Il les leva en direction de Merlin. Toujours cette peur irrationnelle.

-Je ne sais plus.

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilà, c'est le prologue, le prochain chapitre est bientôt terminé, mais je ne vous promets rien. Peut-être ce week-end, peut-être pas... Une review en échange d'un bisou de Merlin? :3 Que votre journée soit belle! E.T._**_  
_**


	2. Souviens-toi, tu étais roi

**Résumé : **« Camelot est attaché à son roi comme une sangsue à un corps humain. Mais un roi faible, c'est un royaume faible ». Arthur est ramené à Camelot, blessé, après avoir remporté la bataille des Montagnes Blanches. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il a tout oublié, il ne se rappelle plus de rien, ni des noms, ni de sa propre histoire. Merlin doit tout mettre en œuvre pour que son maître retrouve la mémoire, c'est sans compter sur un Arthur des plus purs qui semble vouloir compromettre la prophétie originelle.

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient (it's sad but true!)_

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voici le premier chapitre de _I remember now, _les chapitres sont courts et peu fournis, car je travaille principalement sur l'histoire. Merci pour vos reviews! Pardonnez les quelques fautes qui peuvent traîner, sachez que je les traque jour et nuit, mais elles parviennent toujours à trouver un buisson assez touffu pour que je ne les vois pas. Et, bonne lecture!__  
_

* * *

**I remember now.**

**Chapitre 1 : Souviens-toi, tu étais roi.**

-J'ai examiné le roi, dit Gaïus à Merlin alors qu'ils marchaient autour du château, et il s'avère qu'il a reçu un choc très important à l'arrière de la tête, et cela se confirme avec ce que tu m'as avancé sur la chute de rocs, sa perte brutale de la mémoire est donc due à un problème neurologique. Je ne vais pas essayer de t'expliquer, ce serait très long et peu intéressant.

-Se souvient-il d'une moindre chose ? D'un repas qu'il aurait apprécié, un sentiment quelconque qui l'aurait habité avant qu'il ne s'en aillé aux Montagnes Blanches ?

-Rien de tout cela, il ne se souvenait même pas de son propre prénom, encore moins de son nom. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il était roi, je pense qu'il est assez traumatisé. Laissons les choses se faire.

-Peut-on espérer une amélioration ?

-Il se peut que son état s'améliore, en effet… Cependant, il y a des risques pour que jamais il ne recouvre sa mémoire. Dans ce cas, il n'aurait plus aucun souvenir de son enfance et de tout ce qu'il a pu vivre, ressentir. Merlin il faut se préparer au pire, conclut Gaïus en s'arrêtant.

-En quoi puis-je être utile ? interrogea le jeune sorcier en imitant son mentor.

-Tu as toute ton utilité dans cette histoire. C'était toi le plus proche ami d'Arthur. Toi seul connaît ses sentiments les plus intimes, ce qu'il aime, déteste (Merlin grogna), ces petits détails dont Arthur aura besoin pour retrouver son passé. Emmène-le en divers endroits, chargés de souvenirs ou non, qui seraient susceptibles d'avoir marqué sa vie... Commence aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps. Je m'occupe d'informer les Courtisans de notre problème. Je pense que Guenièvre pourra le remplacer pendant quelques temps. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie.

-Très bien, je vais le chercher, lança Merlin en se retournant.

-Ah, et, Merlin !

-Oui ?

-Sache qu'Arthur est à présent le plus pur des hommes. Il est comme un nourrisson, ses avis sont neutres, il deviendra ce qu'il deviendra grâce ou à cause de toi. C'est encore une lourde responsabilité que je te donne-là.

-J'imagine que je peux être récompensé ?

-Comment cela ?

-Mon dîner préféré ? Ce soir ?

-File vite petite canaille !

Gaïus éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de Merlin. Ce-dernier partit en courant, passa la porte principale en saluant les gardes, traversa la grande cours dallée, entra dans le château par la grande porte de bois, trottina dans les immenses couloirs vides à cette heure aussi matinale, se rendit aux cuisines, prit le petit déjeuné du roi, repartit dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la chambre du roi. Il allait frapper. Comme tout bon servant le ferait. Son poing s'était suspendu dans le vide. Il hésitait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Piétina. Une servante qui passait le toisa puis repartit en levant les yeux au ciel. Ridicule. Il cessa de gesticuler. A quoi bon changer ? Peut-être qu'Arthur se réveillerait complètement si Merlin continuait d'être comme il a toujours été : bruyant. Il s'appuya donc de tout son poids contre la poignée, n'arrêta pas la porte qui rebondit contre le mur dans un bruit plutôt inquiétant. Le sorcier marcha d'un pas vif vers les rideaux qu'il ouvrit en grand (« DEBOUT FAINEANT ! »), le soleil éclaira brutalement la pièce, tellement brillant qu'Arthur en fut aveuglé. Merlin se retourna, posa le plateau d'argent avec force de sorte que tous les plats et les aliments furent secoués et mélangés. Alors Merlin commença à ramasser ce qui traînait çà et là dans la pièce, il remit le paravent en place, passa un coup de chiffon sur chaque meuble puis, essoufflé, attendit les ordres du roi. Celui-ci regardait, penaud, son petit-déjeuner. Il releva sa tête contrite vers Merlin, qui fondit. Jamais il n'avait pu lire une telle expression sur le visage de son maître, et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il en avait vu passer de ces expressions.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, ce n'est pas à cotre goût peut-être ? Demanda Merlin avec une hargne ironique.

Arthur ne sembla pas saisir et blêmit, avant de rougir farouchement. Il se tordait les mains.

-Je m'excuse de vous importuner, c'est juste que je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je dois manger.

Merlin se mit une gifle. Mentale. Une gifle mentale. Il avait été idiot ! Gaïus l'avait pourtant prévenu : Arthur n'était plus le même, il se sentirait intimidé pour n'importe quoi maintenant. Merlin chercha une réponse convaincante et un peu plus agréable que sa précédente.

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire cela naturellement. Prenez les aliments qui vous inspirent le plus, choisissez votre propre ordre. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble, ce sont vos choix personnels.

Arthur commença par le bacon. Merlin sourit. Arthur commençait toujours par le bacon. Puis il entama l'œuf. Le sourire s'agrandit. Il mangea ensuite la tomate. C'était incroyable. Pour finir, il attaqua les pains secs qu'il coupait avec de l'eau. Inimaginable. C'était un excellent début. Le roi avait, inconsciemment, reproduit les mêmes étapes que lorsqu'il était encore maître de ses souvenirs. Ce n'était que le petit-déjeuner, rien de bien significatif, mais cela encouragea fortement Merlin qui plongea dans l'armoire royale afin de choisir une tenue pour le roi. Il l'emmènerait en promenade. Pendant qu'il s'exécutait, il sentait le regard de son souverain posé dans son dos, dans sa nuque. Il le percevait, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remontant jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il savait qu'Arthur cherchait à retrouver de qui il s'agissait.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Merlin. Et vous ne devez pas me vouvoyer.

-Oh, toi non plus dans ce cas.

Merlin étouffa un petit rire, se retourna pour regarder son ami. Lui-même souriait. Il avait la bouche pleine. Il était adorable. Un enfant. Fragile et innocent.

-Si, je suis obligé de vous vouvoyer, c'est la loi.

-D'accord. Gaïus m'a dit que j'avais perdu la mémoire.

-C'est vrai.

-Il m'a demandé si je me souvenais de quoique ce soit avant que je ne tombe dans l'inconscience.

-Et alors ? Questionna Merlin en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Alors rien. Toi, tu sais ?

-Oui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne peux vous le dire. Il faut que cela vous revienne. Je peux vous rappeler quelques futilités, mais pas des événements aussi importants. Je vais néanmoins vous aider, n'ayez crainte.

-Merci, Merlin.

Il fit une pause.

-Qui étais-tu pour moi ?

-Votre serviteur.

-Est-ce que je t'appréciais ?

-Je…

Oui. La réponse était oui. Et Merlin le savait pertinemment. Il n'oubliait cependant pas les remarques désobligeantes, les moqueries à longueur de journée, avec Arthur qui lui rabâchait qu'il n'était qu'un incapable. C'était peut-être vrai. Parfois. Seulement, il se souvenait aussi de toutes ces fois où il lui avait confié ses secrets, et vice-versa. Tous ces regards échangés, lourds de sens, ses palpitations irrégulières lorsque l'un se mettait en danger. Des dizaines de mains tendues, et autant de serrées. Le monde n'était pas fou, sous cette carapace travaillée se trouvait une amitié dure comme le roc. Personne ne pourrait leur enlever. Sauf peut-être la roche elle-même. Alors, oui, Merlin savait qu'Arthur l'appréciait. Seulement, il avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait plus que cela. Sans être un amour sincère (qui aurait pu songer à une telle chose ?), juste un destin commun, une peur panique de l'abandon, une vie aux nombreuses similitudes, un besoin réciproque de se prendre dans les bras. Les mêmes noms en tête à chaque période du jour et de la nuit. Des rêves insensés. Peut-être appelait-on cela l'amour ? L'amour, c'était le bien, la promesse d'un avenir joyeux, d'enfants et de bonheur jusqu'au dernier coucher du soleil. L'amour entre deux hommes, c'était mal. Perfide, malsain, dégoûtant.

-Merlin ? Appela Arthur d'une petite voix.

-Ou-oui, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Oui. Enfin, je pense. Désirez-vous savoir ce que nous ferons aujourd'hui ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Pour commencer, vous allez prendre un bain. J'irais faire préparer des chevaux. Ensuite, nous partirons du château discrètement de sorte que vous ne vous fassiez pas harponner par le peuple tout entier. Nous irons… Je ne sais pas… Une simple promenade en forêt ? Cela vous convient-il ?

-Je ne sais… J'imagine que tu as de bonnes idées. Je te suis Merlin.

Il y avait une fragilité dans ses propos, comme si dans sa gorge était coincée une boule d'amertume dont il n'arrivait guère à se séparer. Merlin en était affecté. Il se demandait ce que ça pouvait faire de se réveiller sans aucun souvenir. Pas une bribe, pas de sentiments, pas de connaissance. Seulement un trou noir que rien ne semble combler, un vide désespérant. Après tout, la mémoire c'est ce qui fait de nous un tout. C'est la toute dernière compagnie lorsque la solitude nous tient, prophète de l'espérance. Alors s'il nous arrivait de la perdre, si nous tuions toute une partie de notre vie, survivrions-nous ? Arthur allait devoir être fort. Peut-être était-ce la pire épreuve qu'il aurait à affronter. Mais Merlin serait là, comme toujours, derrière lui, sa petite ombre, son bâton dissimulé dans la manche. Il sera là pour éponger ses malentendus, ses pleurs s'il y en a. Il les absorbera et en fera une arme puissante.

Merlin revenait au bout de quelques minutes avec une énorme jarre remplie d'eau chaude. Arthur se dévêtait derrière le paravent, sans rien dire. Son serviteur déversa l'eau dans le bain, ne vérifia pas la température et attendit Arthur, serviettes pliée pendant sur ses bras. Le roi ne venait pas. Il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement derrière la petite retraite.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sire ?

-Oh si, si. C'est juste que. Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je me suis déjà présenté à toi dans mon habit le plus… naturel ?

-Oui.

Merlin crut percevoir le bruit de gorge d'une déglutition.

-Si vous le désirez, je peux vous laisser les serviettes et partir directement pour faire apprêter les chevaux ?

-Non, reste !

C'était dit comme une supplique. S'il ne pouvait se raccrocher à ses souvenirs, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre axe, et cet axe, c'était Merlin. Cela coulait de source. Alors Merlin ne bougea pas, hormis pour danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Au bout de deux minutes, Arthur se décida. Il avança, ses deux mains plaquées contre sa virilité, les yeux fuyants. Le sang lui était monté à la tête, colorant ses joues d'une adorable teinte rosée. Merlin, par respect, regardait également ailleurs. Ils ne se concentraient donc pas sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Les gestes étaient maladroits, imprécis, comme si c'était la toute première fois. Finalement, l'eau chaude du bain sembla détendre Arthur qui ferma les yeux. Merlin se saisit de la savonnette et commença à laver le roi. Le dos, le torse, il le laissa faire le reste, s'occupant alors des cheveux. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas embrasser cette peau si claire qui se présentait à lui. Merlin abandonna Arthur à son bain. Il avait besoin d'air.

~oOo~

Merlin et Arthur étaient assis au bord de la rivière, semblable à un ruisseau d'argent sous les doux reflets du soleil. Les fleurs se balançaient, recevant avec joie les caresses du vent, puis elles se faisaient dévorer par les cheveux heureux d'avoir droit à de la véritable verdure. Depuis près d'une heure, Arthur ne cessait d'interroger Merlin sur les banalités de l'existence. Merlin lui répondait honnêtement. Parfois, quand il s'agissait pour lui d'une question piège, il se contentait de se souvenir de ce que disait l'ancien Arthur, et il le répétait, non sans une certaine nostalgie. Arthur ne semblait pas tellement affecté par sa perte soudaine de mémoire. Il n'en parlait pas. Il demandait juste. Il fixait Merlin avec admiration, lui qui paraissait tout connaître. Au bout d'un moment, le silence s'installa entre eux. Merlin se dit qu'il était temps. Il ne pourrait plus le lui cacher longtemps. Tout allait le rattraper, la meute de loups se mettraient à courir et le pauvre Arthur, vêtu seulement de son innocence, trébucherait dans la neige et se ferait rapidement dévorer. Il fallait lui annoncer, faire que la chute soit le moins brutale possible. S'arranger pour qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre. Qu'il demeure lui-même. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

-Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise.

-Je t'écoute, Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier l'observait avec cet air qu'ont les gens qui viennent annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel noble.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Arthur… Arthur Pendragon. Vous… Il prit une inspiration et, d'une voix peu assurée, déclara : vous êtes roi de Camelot.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voilàààà! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant, ou que votre curiosité est davantage attisée, héhéhé ;) Le prochain chapitre le week-end prochain! Une review en échange d'un bain avec Arthur? :3 Que votre journée soit belle!_

_E.T._


	3. Souviens-toi, elle était ta reine

**Résumé : **« Camelot est attaché à son roi comme une sangsue à un corps humain. Mais un roi faible, c'est un royaume faible ». Arthur est ramené à Camelot, blessé, après avoir remporté la bataille des Montagnes Blanches. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il a tout oublié, il ne se rappelle plus de rien, ni des noms, ni de sa propre histoire. Merlin doit tout mettre en œuvre pour que son maître retrouve la mémoire, c'est sans compter sur un Arthur des plus purs qui semble vouloir compromettre la prophétie originelle.

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilà le chapitre deux, posté au compte-goutte! Merci Zouzou pour ta review, et un petit coucou à Passion of Imbattables qui me suit, ça me fait chaud, chaud au coeur! Bonne lecture à tout le monde!_

**Chapitre 2 : Souviens-toi, elle était ta reine.**

Arthur avait demandé à ce qu'ils repartent. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cet endroit, si plein de joie, si plein de vie. Il lui fallait rentrer au château, s'enfermer dans sa chambre somptueuse et broyer du noir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin la clé qui lui permettrait de répondre à toutes ces questions qui hurlaient dans son esprit. Merlin l'avait écouté, pour une fois, il ne s'était pas opposé au choix du roi. Il devinait la lourde pierre tombant dans l'estomac d'Arthur, et l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Cette déception, cette peur inouïe qui nous paralyse un bref instant avant de piquer chaque parcelle de notre corps. Il le comprenait parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. C'était pour cela qu'il était remonté à cheval, et c'était pour cela qu'il respectait le silence de son souverain. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, Arthur n'avait pas prononcé un mot, laissant la parole aux sons mats produits par les sabots au contact de l'herbe dèche. Ce silence était tendu, comme si en son sein dormait une colère sourde, et que celle-ci bouillonnait, attendant patiemment que tout le monde soit endormi pour exploser. Merlin leva les yeux vers Arthur et ses doutes furent confirmés. Le roi avait la posture droite sur son cheval brun, vêtu d'une simple chemise dépareillée et d'une culotte grisâtre, il conservait néanmoins une certaine élégance, une prestance presque innée pour les gens de sa condition. Certains prendraient cela pour de l'arrogance –et peut-être cela en était, d'autres penseraient cela normal pour un roi. Ses mains tenaient fermement les rennes pendant que ses cheveux blonds, semblables aux épis de blés caressés par le vent lors des étés chauds, se balançaient doucement sous les tressautements d'Arthur. Ses sourcils presqu'invisibles étaient froncés, faisant naître une petite ride au milieu de front. Ils couvraient des yeux bleus, clairs, percés d'une pupille noire relativement petite sous les rayons du soleil, et ces yeux étaient noyés dans un océan d'interrogations. Il gardait ses lèvres pincées, bien serrées.

Alors Merlin le trouva beau. Bêtement et simplement beau. Et il aurait préféré le trouver beau dans d'autres conditions. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à dire à Arthur qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, mais qu'il était roi de Camelot. Parce que si c'était dur pour Arthur, c'en était pas moins pour Merlin. Après tout, ça allait être à lui de la dire que la magie était proscrite au royaume, que c'était son père qui avait instauré cela et que rien ne pourrait briser cette loi. Evidemment, l'idée de lui prouver par tous les moyens que la magie pouvait avoir des effets bénéfiques lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais c'était aussitôt évaporée lorsqu'il s'était imaginé les gens du peuple lui crier que c'était un démon et qu'il n'avait fait qu'abuser de la confiance du roi. Que serait-il, seul contre toute une alliance magistrale ? Le roi ne pourrait que s'incliner devant cette puissance et faire ce qui lui paraîtrait le plus juste. Le condamner. Respecter, écouter, obéir à son peuple, et ce, même si l'idée lui déplaît. Merlin connaissait Arthur mieux que quiconque, il le savait « juste et droit ». Et même si le monstre c'était lui, même si c'était son meilleur ami, il ne serait plus rien contre le peuple tout entier.

Ils arrivèrent au château, un peu épuisés et affamés. Ils ne pouvaient passer par l'entrée principale, le roi serait trop vite remarqué. Laissant les chevaux entrer seuls, sous les regards interloqués des gardes, les deux jeunes hommes contournèrent le mur d'enceinte, le longeant rapidement. Ils atteignirent une petite porte de bois, par laquelle ils passèrent en vitesse. Merlin rabattit le capuchon d'Arthur sur sa tête, l'incita à la baisser, puis ils marchèrent ainsi, toujours en silence. Les couloirs étaient vides et froids en l'absence du roi, Merlin le ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de son être, cela lui mordait à la peau, comme un vent d'hiver. Ils parvinrent enfin à la porte royale. Merlin l'ouvrit, laissa passer le roi, puis entra à son tour. Arthur se dévêtit, laissa tomber sa cape sur le sol sous les yeux exaspérés de Merlin.

-Laisse-moi, Merlin. S'il te plaît.

Merlin l'observa. Il était assis à sa fenêtre, un genou replié, l'autre jambe pendante. Son poing fermé retenait sa tête tandis que sa main droite touchait machinalement un bout de tissu. Arthur faisait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il était incertain. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Puis, quand des idées, des projets, des plans, naissaient enfin, il demandait à Merlin de venir le rejoindre pour qu'ils les retravaillent ensemble, pour que Merlin l'aide à trouver les réponses qui lui semblaient inaccessibles.

-Très bien, Sire.

Il se retira, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. A peine sortit, il se laissa aller contre la porte, cognant sa tête contre cette-dernière, son cou tendu au possible. Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Il avait peur des choix d'Arthur, lui qui n'avait plus de bases solides, quelles décisions pouvait-il bien prendre ? Merlin se reprit, frotta ses yeux de ses mains moites et s'en alla. Il rejoignit le laboratoire de Gaïus, puisqu'il était la seule personne encore présente qui pouvait le conseiller. Merlin frappa à la porte, perçut un « entrez ! » un peu faiblard. Il poussa la porte et entra, un sourire fantôme dessiné sur ses lèvres. Gaïus était plongé dans un énorme grimoire poussiéreux. Il releva la tête, sourit, ferma l'ouvrage et retira ses lunettes. Le vieux médecin fixa Merlin puis l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Bonjour, mon garçon. Comment va le roi ?

-Oh, bien, bien, il va bien, répondit évasivement Merlin tout en s'asseyant. Seulement, sur le plan physique, oui. Je n'en dirais pas autant du plan mental.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Merlin fit la grimace.

-Vous n'allez pas aimer.

-Merlin, que lui as-tu dit ? S'écria Gaïus, soudainement inquiet.

Le jeune magicien se leva et secoua ses cheveux noirs.

-Comprenez-moi, se plaignit-il, ses yeux larmoyants désespérément tournés vers son mentor, c'était trop lourd, je ne pouvais lui cacher plus longtemps !

-Diable Merlin, vas-tu me dire ce que tu lui as dit ?!

-Je lui ai avoué.

-Mais quoi ?

-Qu'il était roi.

-Oh… Oh, non, Merlin. Tu as encore trop parlé !

-Je ne comprends pas, en quoi est-ce si mal ?

-Eh bien, je vais te l'expliquer simplement. Comme tu le sais, Arthur s'est réveillé sans aucun souvenir, il ne se rappelle plus de rien, pas même du nom de ses parents (Merlin hocha la tête). Alors imagine-toi un instant que son valet de chambre, le seul point de repère qu'il ait en ce moment, en-dehors de son médecin, lui annonce de but-en-blanc qu'il est roi de Camelot. Il sait ce que c'est qu'être roi, il connaît les responsabilités qui incombent à ces personnes. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est ce qu'est Camelot. Il ignore tout de la prophétie et de ce que pourrait raconter le peuple sur son histoire. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un nom. Il aura du mal à digérer le fait qu'il soit roi. Attends-toi à ce qu'il te pose mille et une questions. Sa santé va de nouveau être mise en jeu.

Merlin se rendit compte de son erreur, et il en eut honte. Affreusement honte. Gaïus l'avait prévenu, pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas brutaliser Arthur, lui qui était à présent tellement pur, influençable et fragile. Alors lui dire qu'il était roi…

-Je vais le voir, déclara Merlin, les yeux dans le vague.

-Non ! Pas maintenant, ce serait…

-Merlin ?

On venait de frapper à la porte. D'un même mouvement, Gaïus et Merlin se retournèrent vers cette porte et regardèrent le roi entrer.

-Arthur ? Que faites-vous ici et… comment avez-vous trouvé le laboratoire de Gaïus ? demanda le jeune sorcier, abasourdi.

-J'ai, hum, demandé mon chemin à une… servante, il me semble. Je voulais te voir.

-Je vais vous laisser ! dit Gaïus en levant les mains au ciel.

Il attrapa son petit sac de cuir, le positionna sur son épaule et murmura qu'il allait chercher des plantes en forêt et qu'il ignorait quand il rentrerait. La porte claqua lorsqu'elle se referma derrière lui, une chandelle s'éteignit et le silence s'installa confortablement.

-Merlin… J'avais quelque chose à te demander.

-Je vous écoute, répondit celui-ci, souriant.

-Si je suis roi…

Silence.

-Cela signifie que j'ai une reine ?

Silence.

-C'est vrai.

Le ton de Merlin était vide, froid, sans aucune couleur. Presque cassant si l'on cherchait bien. « C'est vrai ». Il aurait pu dire « non, vous êtes seul, enfin, vous n'avez que moi et vous n'aurez que moi pour toute votre vie, c'est ainsi. Notre destin est lié, et il n'y a aucune reine dans l'histoire, votre cœur n'appartient à aucune femme », mais il y aurait eu un moment où la vérité aurait éclaté. Et « c'est vrai » aurait reparu, il n'y pouvait rien. C'était brûlant, douloureux, oui, ça lui faisait mal de devoir lui dire, mais à quoi bon ? Merlin était censé lui redonner ses souvenirs, les faire repousser dans son esprit un peu bancal. Alors il se devait de lui dire la vérité. Même s'il devait souffrir. Même s'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

-Pourrais-je la voir ?

C'était pire. Bien pire que ce qu'aurait pu imaginer Merlin. Il n'en avait pas envie, il aurait bien aimé garder le privilège d'être le « seul point de repère » du roi, encore un peu. Il hésita. C'était la guerre en son for intérieur. Ca faisait du bruit et lui cassait les oreilles. Il sentait chaque lance piquée dans son estomac. Il avait envie d'hurler un « non ! » assez puissant pour qu'Arthur demeure sa propriété à tout jamais. Ne pas le montrer à Guenièvre. Le garder. Le protéger.

-Bien sûr.

~oOo~

-Arthur ?

Elle s'arrêta en plein cœur de la pièce. Merlin voyait ses yeux humides, il entendait son cœur battre à une allure folle, il sentait ses mains tremblantes. Elle tomba à genoux, aux pieds de son époux. Elle pleura, pleura longtemps. Si longtemps que dehors, le soleil déclinait peu à peu, et perdait de sa brillance. De l'or il passait au bronze décoloré, puis devenait sombre. Tellement sombre que même la lune, de sa lueur faiblarde, parvenait à vaincre la nuit. Lui dormait dans son cocon de bienêtre. Guenièvre se releva enfin. De ses longs doigts, elle retraça le visage d'Arthur, passant son front, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, sa mâchoire. Elle paraissait chercher quelque chose, une ombre, un souvenir, un détail qui lui aurait échappé. Elle semblait aussi perdue que lui. Ils étaient beaux ensemble, un peu maladroits.

-Je vous ai cru mort ! Elle explosa en sanglots.

-Je ne l'étais pas.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué.

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, elle l'embrassa. Impudique. Merlin détourna le regard. Puis, timide, il le redressa un petit peu. Il vit qu'Arthur n'avait pas bougé. Les mains crispées, elles-mêmes extrémités de bras tendus. Il n'entourait pas sa femme de ses bras. Il ne la serrait pas désespérément pour rattraper le temps perdu, ou quelque chose comme cela. Il ne fermait pas les yeux, non plus. Il la fixait avec horreur. Il s'efforçait de répondre. Que se passait-il ? Guenièvre mit fin au baiser. Ses mains toujours sur les épaules du roi, elle lui murmura :

-Arthur ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Arthur qu'y a-t-il.

-Je ne me souviens pas.

-Arthur, interrompit Merlin, elle est votre reine !

Les larmes de Guenièvre redoublèrent. Merlin lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était la troisième à être au courant du problème d'Arthur. Elle n'avait rien dit, tellement ravie et émue que son époux soit finalement en vie et bien portant.

-Je suis navré. Merlin… Ramène-moi à ma chambre. S'il te plaît.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant une Guenièvre déboussolée et pleine de tristesse.

-Je ne comprends pas ! s'énerva Merlin.

-Moi non plus ! répondit Arthur sur le même ton. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien ressenti ?

-Je me pose la même question.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne question.

-Comment cela ?

-La question que je me pose, moi, c'est pourquoi il n'y a pas eu cette impression de chaleur que l'amour devrait prodiguer. Pourquoi…

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi j'ai ressenti cela avec toi. Et pas avec ma reine.

Merlin recula. Non. Non, pas maintenant.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Note de l'auteur :** _Une petite review pour aller chercher des plantes avec Gaïus? J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant... Que votre journée soit belle!_


	4. Souviens-toi, c'était ton père

**Résumé : **« Camelot est attaché à son roi comme une sangsue à un corps humain. Mais un roi faible, c'est un royaume faible ». Arthur est ramené à Camelot, blessé, après avoir remporté la bataille des Montagnes Blanches. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il a tout oublié, il ne se rappelle plus de rien, ni des noms, ni de sa propre histoire. Merlin doit tout mettre en œuvre pour que son maître retrouve la mémoire, c'est sans compter sur un Arthur des plus purs qui semble vouloir compromettre la prophétie originelle.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je poste ce chapitre trois. Bon, je l'avoue il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans, c'est beaucoup de blabla et de réponses aux questions pressantes du roi. Les ennuis commencent dans le chapitre suivant! Et merci pour ceux qui suivent, favorisent, reviewent, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci donc à _amelie m_ et _Zouzou!_Chapitre plus court que les autres, sorry! Bonne lecture tout de même!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Souviens-toi, c'était ton père.**

Arthur était assis sur son trône. Il avait daigné se rendre dans la grande salle, à condition que Merlin l'y accompagne. Il avait la tête appuyée sur sa paume de main, ses doigts cachant ses fines lèvres pincées, et son coude reposant sur l'accoudoir. Son autre bras était couché sur sa jambe repliée, pendant que l'autre se tendait. Il semblait en proie à une grande réflexion, et Merlin ne voulut pas le déranger. Depuis la veille, c'était très tendu entre eux. Ils n'avaient ni l'un, ni l'autre, revu Guenièvre. D'après Gauvain, elle avait quitté le château pour quelque jour. Pour se remettre de ses émotions, certainement pour y faire le tri, et accorder à Arthur le temps qu'il lui faudra. Mais Merlin se demandait si jamais ce temps de réflexion, justement, s'arrêterait réellement un jour.

-J'ai une impression bizarre, Merlin, déclara finalement le roi, ses doigts étouffant quelque peu le son de sa voix.

-Comme… Une impression de déjà vu ? s'enjoua le serviteur.

-Non, non, rien de tout cela. J'ai simplement l'impression que je ne suis pas à ma place. Qu'il me manque quelque chose. Ou que ce trône est trop grand. Tu comprends ? Comme si je ne le méritais pas et que je n'avais rien à faire là.

Merlin grinça des dents. Qu'était-ce à présent ? Et ce qui l'effraya d'autant plus, ce fut qu'il entendit une fois encore la voix de Gaïus l'avertir que le Arthur qui se présenterait à lui serait des plus purs, et que tout ce qu'il dirait ne serait que vérité. Peut-être devrait-il voir dans l'impression étrange de son souverain une amélioration, quelque chose d'encourageant. Mais pourquoi Arthur se sentirait mal à l'aise ?

-Désirais-je réellement hériter du trône ?

-Je l'ignore. Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment posé la question. C'était un peu… une évidence ?

-L'ai acquis dans de bonnes conditions ?

-Oh.

-Merlin ?

Arthur le regardait enfin dans les yeux. Merlin tressaillit.

-Eh bien, comme convenu, vous avez hérité du trône à la mort de votre père.

-Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Uther.

-Uther…

Il répéta longtemps ce nom, le murmurant du bout des lèvres, cherchant désespérément un souvenir, une sensation, une couleur, mais tout ce qu'il put sentir, ce fut son cœur qui se serra. Il avait dû être très attristé par ce décès. Une mort subite, inattendue ?

-Où est sa tombe ?

-Je peux vous y accompagner, si vous le désirez.

-Soit.

Arthur et Merlin quittèrent la salle du trône et se dirigèrent lentement vers une plus petite pièce. A l'intérieur, c'était vide. Seulement un bloc de pierre vaguement éclairé par des chandelles à demi consommées. Le roi s'approcha. Il observa le longuement le visage figé de son père, toucha ses yeux clos, descendit le long de ses joues. De légers picotements traversaient ses doigts refroidis. L'odeur de la pierre mouillée lui donnait envie de vomir. Et cette douleur qui persistait. Il creusait dans sa mémoire vide, le moindre petit morceau de souvenirs, il s'acharnait, et c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus, à ce moment. Pouvoir se rappeler d'un événement qu'il avait vécu avec son défunt père, rire d'eux, se réconforter. Il avait besoin de cela. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Et on le lui avait pris.

-Arthur ? Vous pleurez ?

Le roi sentit alors les larmes fraîches qui roulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Merlin hésita. Puis, instinctivement, il tendit une main vers Arthur et essuya ces gouttelettes. La vie s'arrêta. Tout s'arrêta. Le temps dans le sablier. Leurs souffles. Leurs cœurs. Le vent au-dehors. Et, lorsque ce fut fini, lorsque Merlin se rendit compte de son geste, la vie reprit de plus belle. Il s'écarta vivement, s'excusa. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. Il s'excusa encore.

-Ce n'est rien, interrompit Arthur en agitant la main, mettant fin aux gémissements de son serviteur. Merlin, dis-moi, comment pourrais-je être roi si je suis aussi faible ?

-Ce sont justement vos faiblesses qui font de vous le plus grand roi que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, répondit rapidement Merlin, nerveux.

-Il le pensait ?

D'un signe de la tête, Arthur désigna son père, enveloppé dans son costume de pierre.

-Non.

-Que pensait-il, lui ?

-Il pensait qu'un roi devait profiter de ses pouvoirs. Qu'il ne devait pas se montrer faible, et qu'il devait régner par la terreur, effrayer le peuple pour qu'il lui soit tout de même redevable. Il veillait sur son peuple aussi justement qu'il le pouvait. Avec sa propre justice, ses propres lois. Ses lois qu'il pensait blanches et adéquates.

-Est-ce vraiment cela être roi ?

-Je ne puis me permettre de répondre à cela.

-Merlin… Réponds-moi.

Le sorcier leva un regard lourd vers son souverain. Le mot « magie » lui revenait en tête, avec force, puissance. La magie proscrite. Celle qu'il pratique. Celle qui l'oblige à se cacher, à ramper dans l'ombre. Et celle qui fait fonctionner le monde.

-C'est une façon de l'être.

-Est-ce la meilleure ?

-J'en doute.

-Il n'était pas aimé ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais vous étiez fier de lui, tout comme, parfois, il était fier de vous.

-Parfois seulement ?

-Disons que vous n'aviez pas le même sens de la justice. Cela créait certaines discordes entre vous.

-Sur quoi nous n'étions pas d'accord ?

-Je…

Elle était là. L'opportunité. Une porte grand-ouverte. Merlin n'avait qu'à se jeter dans la pièce et saisir le flambeau. Il pourrait lui dire. Lui dire qu'Arthur ne se souciait pas de la magie, seulement de la fierté de son père. Lui dire qu'Uther avait condamné tellement d'innocents. Le faire réaliser.

-Je vous en parlerai plus tard.

Arthur allait protester quand, brusquement, la porte de bois s'ouvrit à la volée, éteignant les bougies encore allumées. Ce fut un Gauvain, l'air catastrophé et sincèrement inquiet, qui apparut dans l'encadrement. Sans prendre la peine de saluer son souverain, il haleta :

-Morgane… Corbeau… Menace… Arthur…

-Que se passe-t-il, Gauvain ? demanda Merlin.

-Tiens.

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il put voir une écriture fine et penchée. Il la connaissait pour l'avoir rencontrée de nombreuses fois. Il frissonna.

_Camelot est attaché à son roi comme une sangsue à un corps humain. Mais un roi faible, c'est un royaume faible._

Merlin leva les yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Une review et je vous laisse réconforter ce pauvre Gauvain? ^_^ Que votre soirée soit belle!_


	5. Souviens-toi, c'était une pomme noire

**Résumé : **« Camelot est attaché à son roi comme une sangsue à un corps humain. Mais un roi faible, c'est un royaume faible ». Arthur est ramené à Camelot, blessé, après avoir remporté la bataille des Montagnes Blanches. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il a tout oublié, il ne se rappelle plus de rien, ni des noms, ni de sa propre histoire. Merlin doit tout mettre en œuvre pour que son maître retrouve la mémoire, c'est sans compter sur un Arthur des plus purs qui semble vouloir compromettre la prophétie originelle.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voici le chapitre 4! Que dire à part mille merci, de me suivre, de reviewer, etc... 3 Nouveau pairing dedans... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Souviens-toi, c'était une pomme noire.**

-Il va falloir prendre une décision, cesser de se plaindre et agir.

Les chevaliers, ou du moins ce qu'il restait d'eux, s'étaient de suite regroupés dans la salle du conseil. Ils étaient paniqués à l'idée que leur roi pourrait de nouveau être en danger. Ils avaient osé penser, un instant, que Morgane aurait pu être un ancien problème, qu'elle était définitivement partie de leurs vies après une énième défaite, mais la grande prêtresse ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Elle attaquait une nouvelle fois Camelot. Comment, à présent ? Elle avait déjà usé des armes, de la magie, combiné les deux, la ruse, le charme, la force, tout y était passé. Morgane menaçait le roi. Etait-elle au courant de son état ? Y avait-il une fois encore un traître dans la Cour ? Toutes ces questions avaient été soulevées, mais la panique répandue, il était difficile d'obtenir des réponses claires et précises. Léon, agacé de voir les autres chevaliers s'alarmer sans toutefois chercher de véritables réponses, s'était brusquement levé, les sourcils froncés et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il avait prononcé sa phrase sans balbutier, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, d'un ton sec et assuré. Le calme était revenu, bien que quelques homme s'entêtassent et parlassent encore.

-La question principale est « oui ou non devons-nous cacher le roi Arthur le temps que toute menace soit écartée ? ».

-Non !

Alors tout repartit, les chevaliers se criaient dessus, tous pour dire la même chose : non, Arthur devait rester parmi eux. Sans lui, ils couraient à leur perte. Il fallait que leur pilier soit présent, qu'il les couvre, qu'il garde un œil protecteur sur eux comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Ils avaient peur, en vérité, et il tentait de la dissimuler derrière des accès de colère, de rage, des parchemins qui volent en tous sens, des éclats de voix, certains tremblaient. Peut-être que c'était ce que voulait Morgane, les effrayer, les conduire dans une terreur absolue, au point qu'ils se haïssent tous et perdent peu à peu la tête. Léon n'arrivait plus à tenir. Il regrettait qu'Arthur ne puisse pas venir. La situation lui glissait entre les doigts, il perdait le contrôle. Lui aussi se sentait seul, isolé. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait rester solidaire dans cette triste période ? Comment le-leur dire alors que lui-même n'y croyait plus, en cette table ronde. Il n'y croyait plus depuis qu'Elyan était décédé.

-SILENCE !

Gauvain s'était dressé, son épée dégainée de son fourreau, menaçant, comme Léon l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant.

-Léon a raison, il faut évacuer le roi, et ce le plus rapidement possible. Si Morgane veut l'atteindre, elle n'ira pas chercher loin et s'en prendra directement à Camelot.

-Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'abandonner le roi alors qu'il peine à recouvrer la mémoire, s'exclama Graham en invitant du regard les autres à se joindre à lui.

-Préférez-vous qu'il se retrouve coincé entre les griffes de Morgane, sir Graham ? répondit hargneusement Gauvain.

Il y eut une vague de murmures. Gauvain et Léon échangèrent un regard, attendant, tendus, le verdict des autres chevaliers. Finalement, ils relevèrent tous la tête, impassibles.

-Que le roi soit en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Gauvain sourit. Léon s'assit, soulagé.

~oOo~

Le Conseil était terminé, les chevaliers étaient repartis dans leurs appartements, ou vaquer à leurs occupations. Tous, sauf Léon et Gauvain qui traînaient un peu, attendant que la salle se vide afin d'avoir une conversation privé. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur le dernier homme, ils lâchèrent en même temps ce qui leur chargeait les bras et se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre. Léon serra Gauvain avec force, tandis que l'autre, prisonnier de cette étreinte puissante, se contentait d'entourer de ses bras la nuque du blond. N'osant y croire, Léon recula légèrement, sans néanmoins détacher ses bras, détaillant le visage de son… ami ? Il vit quelques nouvelles cicatrices, dont une sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il la recouvrit d'un doux baiser. Ami ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Gauvain lui répondit.

-J'ai eu si peur ! Souffla Léon, les yeux humides. Je t'ai cru mort, tu sais… Quand j'ai vu Perceval revenir seul et à bout de forces. J'ai eu si peur…

-Je suis là maintenant, il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Tu ne peux pas dire cela !

Gauvain fixa son amant.

-Non, en effet. Mais j'ai le droit d'y croire.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Gauvain n'était rentré que la veille, avec ce message si important. Morgane l'avait finalement libéré de ses chaînes et l'avait fait messager. Léon ne l'avait vu revenir qu'à la réunion du jour-même et n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais quand l'autre homme était venu s'asseoir à sa droite, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : se pencher et le retrouver. Lui qui avait eu si peur de le perdre, lui qui l'avait cru mort, il le revoyait, fier et aussi vivant qu'un nouveau-né. Il était tellement heureux.

-Sir Gauvain ? Sir… Léon ?

Les deux hommes se séparèrent finalement, le vent soudainement douloureux. Ils se retournèrent, effrayé d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit. Arthur se tenait là, une main derrière le dos, l'autre grattant machinalement ses cheveux couleur des champs de blé, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Une couleur rosée colorait ses joues relevées par un petit sourire gêné.

-Mon Seigneur, nous pouvons vous expliquer, commença Gauvain en se plaçant devant Léon, comme s'il eut voulu le protéger.

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais encore ce que c'est l'amour, je n'ai rien contre cela.

-Mais… Nous sommes deux hommes ?

-Gauvain, tais-toi, murmura Léon.

-En vérité, je cherchais Merlin. Vous auriez une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

-A cette heure-ci il doit être en cuisine pour votre déjeuner.

-Merci. Hum… Bonne journée !

Arthur partit aussi vite qu'il avait paru, affreusement mal à l'aise. Il courut presque jusqu'aux cuisines –non sans demander son chemin à quelques servantes interloquées- puis rejoignit Merlin qui, comme l'avait deviné Léon, s'affairait à préparer le repas du roi. Il était en train de se battre avec un morceau de viande particulièrement nerveux. N'ayant pas vu son souverain, il s'autorisa à goûter la nourriture. Arthur, amusé de la situation, se plaça derrière son valet et murmura alors à son oreille :

-Manque-t-il du sel ?

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Merlin sursauta tellement haut que son épaule cogna violemment contre la mâchoire d'Arthur qui, malgré la douleur, riait à gorge déployée.

-Ne refaites jamais cela, pour l'amour du ciel !

-Merlin, j'avais une question à te poser.

-Allez-y.

-Que penses-tu de l'amour entre chevalier ?

Merlin s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il toussa bruyamment pendant dix longues minutes, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. La gorge brûlante et les yeux noyés de larmes, il finit par répondre :

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-Eh bien, je pense qu'ils peuvent eux aussi avoir le droit à l'amour. Leur fonction ne doit pas entraver leur vie sociale. Je pense que l'amour de Léon et de Gauvain est une bonne chose.

Le jeune sorcier dut se faire violence pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Quelle mouche avait piqué son roi ? Avait-il la fièvre, ou une quelconque maladie ? Peut-être Gaïus devrait-il l'examiner ?

-Merlin t'ont-ils parlé de mariage ?

-Voyons, Arthur, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Je veux juste qu'ils soient un exemple.

-Ils ne peuvent pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est mal. Comme une pomme noire et pourrie que tout le monde rejette parce que le mal émane d'elle, une odeur fétide.

Le visage du roi sembla s'affaisser. Son engouement disparut. Il ressemblait à un enfant déçu, à la limite de la tristesse et du chagrin.

-Qu'y a-t-il de mal à l'amour ? Je pensais… Je croyais…

-Ce n'est pas l'amour en lui-même qui est un problème. Mais l'amour entre… Deux hommes.

Merlin se retourna vivement, le sang lui montant à la tête. Il prit le plateau d'argent et sortit des cuisines, rapidement suivit de son souverain. Alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Arthur, Perceval apparut à l'angle du couloir. Il apostropha les deux autres hommes qui tournèrent la tête en sa direction. Il se hâta vers eux.

-Monseigneur, le Conseil des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde a décidé que vous garder dans l'enceinte du château sous la menace constante de Morgane n'était pas possible. Il va falloir vous cacher pendant quelques jours. C'est une décision très dure pour nous tous mais votre… état ne vous permet pas de demeurer auprès de nous.

-Merlin m'accompagnera ?

-Oui. Vous l'attendrez à la porte de la troisième tour, ce soir, vers neuf heures. Des chevaliers vous y escorteront puis Merlin vous rejoindra. Il aura toutes les instructions.

Le chevalier s'apprêtait à repartir.

-Sir Perceval ?

-Oui ?

-Où irons-nous ?

L'interpellé se mordit la lèvre.

-Nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de vous envoyer au plus près du danger.

-Etes-vous devenus…

-Nous avons pensé cela puisqu'avec Arthur derrière son dos, Morgane ne s'attendra pas à ce qu'il soit si près d'elle. Elle s'en prendra à Camelot et tombera dans un cul-de-sac.

-Où est-elle en ce moment… ?

-Sur les Terres Pourpres.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent à l'instant même où une douleur fulgurante traversa son cœur et le fit hurler de douleur. Il sentit sa magie s'affoler, comme un mauvais présage. Il tomba durement sur le sol. Sa vue se brouilla. Tout devint noir. Les couleurs, les voix. Il sombrait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je vous laisse assister aux retrouvailles de Léon et de Gauvain contre une minuscule review..?_

_Merci beaucoup encore une fois! Je ne suis pas sûre de poster de chapitre pendant les vacances alors, au cas où, je vous souhaite de merveilleuses fêtes, une bonne année, santé, bonheur, amour! 3_

_E.T. qui vous nem._


End file.
